


Skating with the Stars

by angeltrumpets



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, M/M, stubborn Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeltrumpets/pseuds/angeltrumpets
Summary: Skating up in the vastness of space, amongst all the stars, could be even more freeing and calming than back home.





	Skating with the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ivyness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyness/gifts).



How it had been possible for an ice rink of such good quality to be built at this planet’s base, Yuuri did not know. But he was very thankful that it had been.

Victor was currently out, monitoring Yuri’s piloting of one of the ships. Despite being young, Yuri had exceptional skills as a pilot, good enough to rival those who had years more experience under their belt. It was still necessary for someone to supervise him however, lest he take it upon himself to seek out a dangerous situation for him to show off the extent of what he can do. Not that Yuuri doubted Yuri’s ability to manoeuvre through an entire meteor shower if it came down to it, but he’d rather it not get to that point.

Victor and Yuri being out allowed for Yuuri to have time to himself, which he would usually spend at the base’s ice rink like he was now.

At first, the sensation of skating in a completely different atmosphere than he had been for his entire life had thrown him off. The new circumstances made him very conscious of even the slightest difference in the feeling of the weight distribution on his skates, preventing him from fully being able to be at ease for a while.

He grew to appreciate it over time. Up here, his skating became pure relaxation, just as much if not more than it had been back home. He would glide across the rink, feeling as if he were almost floating just above its surface. It was extremely quiet here, making it very easy for Yuuri to switch off the thoughts in his mind and just let himself freely move along the ice. A clear wall of the room that held the ice rink acted as a large window of sorts, allowing a view of all the stars and space that expanded beyond. For some, the vast scale of everything out there may have been daunting, but not so much to Yuuri. Yuuri found it almost calming to imagine himself as skating amongst it all on his own, far away from anything that could worry him.

After some time, although exactly how long Yuuri did not know as he had lost track, he heard the sound of the ship returning. Soon enough, this was followed the sound of Victor entering and coming up to the side of the rink.

“I knew you’d be here,” Victor said with a smile.

Yuuri grinned and skated his way over towards Victor, giving him a kiss once he reached him.

“How did it go?” Yuuri asked.

“Very well,” Victor let out a breathy laugh. “Almost too well, actually.” He leaned in closer to Yuuri and dropped his voice to a murmur. “Don’t tell him I told you this, but he could even surpass me one day soon.”

“I have a hard time believing you,” Yuuri said. “But don’t worry, I won’t breathe a word.” He made a zipping motion over his mouth.

It was true; Victor would always be the legendary number 1 pilot in Yuuri’s eyes, not matter how talented Yuri was.

“Yuri didn’t try to do anything he shouldn’t have?”

“Surprisingly not. He didn’t even snap at me this time!”

“I don’t need your supervision anymore and you know it.” The sound of Yuri’s voice cut in from behind Victor.

“Yuri!” Victor turned around as Yuri entered, greeting him with a smile as if they hadn’t just been in a ship together for over an hour. “Did you come here to see me again, or to see Yuuri?”

“Of course not,” he scoffed. “I was hoping no-one was here so I’d be able to do some skating away from you both.”  

That had to have been a lie. Everyone knew Yuuri spent his time here while others were out, and Yuri would have known that he’d still be here. If Yuri really wanted to be away from them, he would have waited until much later. Yuuri chose not to call him out on it however.

Yuri stepped onto the ice, immediately making his way over to the other side of the rink to skate opposite Yuuri and Victor.

“Are you going to join me here as well?” Yuuri asked, placing a hand over one of Victor’s.

Victor leaned over the rink to kiss Yuuri’s forehead. “Sure.”

After Victor went over to the entrance of the rink and stepped onto the ice, the two wordlessly fell in sync with each other as they skated.

When Yuuri looked out the window, it was as if he could visualise himself and Victor as being part of a dance among the stars together.  

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best to incorporate the space prompt how I could >.<  
> My familiarity with the prompt is extremely limited, but I hope despite my inexperience with it and vagueness that you were still able to enjoy it!


End file.
